Using BB bullets in shooting games provides the pleasure of firing live ammunition in a real situation that does not happen in laser shooting games. Therefore, using the BB bullets in shooting games has been popularized in the entertainment industry. However, an existing BB bullet game gun has a low-capacity bullet carriage. In a shooting game, each time a bullet is fired, a shooter is required to load the next bullet in time, and it is necessary to manually adjust the direction of the muzzle, which troubles the shooter a lot and cannot provide the pleasure of firing live ammunition.
In addition, the existing BB bullet game gun is designed to produce propulsion to fire a bullet by manually pulling a spring, electrically pulling a spring, or compressing the air. When a finger pulls the trigger and an elastic force is released, a lever strikes an object (bullet) to produce a reacting force to cause the object (bullet) to fly forward.
Thus, such game guns have a complicated structure, and are tedious to operate and less entertaining.